1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method of sensing a touch input and, more particularly, to a touch input sensing device and a touch input sensing method capable of accurately determining a touch input by significantly reducing the influence of noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch input sensing device such as a touch screen, a touch pad, or the like, an input device attached to a display device to provide an intuitional user interface to users, is commonly employed in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), navigation devices, or the like. In particular, recently, as consumer demand for smart phones has increased, the rate of the employment of touch screens as touch input sensing mechanisms, providing various input methods in a limited form factor, is gradually on the rise.
Touch screens employed in mobile devices may be divided into resistive touch screens and capacitive touch screens, according to how a touch input is sensed, and of these, capacitive touch screens, having a relatively long life span and easy implementation of various input methods and gestures, are increasingly employed. In particular, in comparison to resistive touch screens, capacitive touch screens can easily implement a multi-touch interface, and thus, they are extensively applied to devices such as smart phones, or the like.
However, in terms of the characteristics of a touch screen integrally provided in a display device, the touch screen is inevitably affected by noise generated by the display device. In order to significantly reduce the influence of this noise, on the touch input-sensing mechanism such as a touch screen, a specific shielding layer may be provided between sensing electrodes of the touch input sensing device and the display device. In this case, however, overall transmittance may be degraded and overall product thickness may be increased. Also, the presence of the shielding layer may block noise transferred from the display device, but it may be difficult to block any other noise from a different source, such as power noise, radio frequency (RF) noise, or the like.